Kaiba's Cafe!!!
by kurayami no kage
Summary: Kaiba's first GOOD franchise!! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!!! Truth or Dare insanity!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-gi-Oh!!!!!  
  
Warning: madness!!!! ^_^ enjoy ppl!!! This fic is welcome to suggestions as well for the next chapter, all are welcome!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: my own Café?  
  
Yami-shadow: yeah, and it makes damn good latte's. DAMN GOOD!!  
  
Kaiba: *backs away slowly*  
  
  
  
It's midnight in Tokyo, dark streets join to make dark highways. Neon lights send a faint glow through the darkness. At this time of night in America, it is generally (I say generally ppl, but is it true?) a time for sleep, but in Tokyo, it has become a time of laughter and socialization. It never used to be this way. It only began with the opening of the hottest new café in Japan. A café so grand it'sthe size of a department store. Kaiba's Café!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One (?)  
  
The café loomed ahead as the group of teens headed towards the beacon of light that pierced through the night. The DOOR.  
  
Jounouchi: I wonder what Kaiba's Café is going to be like?  
  
Yami: well, hopefully better than Kaiba's Lounge was! Man, was that place ever a dump ( mentally: come to think of it, so was Kaiba's Bar, Kaiba's Kwazy Kidland, Kaiba's Krematorium, Kaiba's Duel-Monsters Pool, and Kaiba's King Kong Krypt).  
  
The gang draws near, the suspense is *killing* them!!!! Then, they arrive at the door. It is made of imitation wood and had Kaiba's Café on it in gold letters.  
  
Anzu: *gasp* wowwwwwww!!!! On the scale of 1 to 10, I give this door an 11!!! Honda: *comforts Yami: it's NOT your fault she likes you!!!! It's not your fault she likes you!! (continues his mantra).  
  
Malik: *slaps Honda on the back of his head* owwww!!!! That hurt!!! What the hell is your hair made out of?!  
  
Honda: why does everyone make fun of my hair? It's just like other ppl's hair!!!! My therapist said that you guys just make fun of my hair because of your low self-esteem!!!  
  
Malik: yah, but my hair isn't a death weapon.  
  
Isis: we're not even inside the café yet and you guys are already annoying me!!! Can we just move on please? *shoves them all inside*  
  
Gang: *gasps* whoooaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
The gang was not prepared for the site that met them. It was just like a normal café, but way more luxurious. Wooden tables sat against one wall with chairs on either end. The tables for 2 sat in the middle. And beside the back wall were lots of computers - cyber café. And on the last wall was the ordering counter, and who was there but the infamous SETO Kaiba!!!!! Of course, he was wearing a trench coat, and he looked extremely relaxed as he sat behind the counter sipping a latte mocha X Treme.  
  
Jounouchi: this is even better than Kaiba's Kanteen!!!!  
  
Then the gang walks up towards Kaiba's counter, slowly and cooly. They didn't want to show Kaiba just yet that they were actually impressed with his franchise.  
  
Kaiba: welcome to my café!!!!! Pretty classy, ne? And look what the cat dragged in!!! How are you, Yami?  
  
Yami: *whips out Duel Monsters deck* Let's go Kaiba!!!  
  
Anzu: wow!!!! *glances at stopwatch* Yami!! You beat your previous deck whipping record by..0.098 seconds!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yami, at least I pretend to have a life outside of dueling. I don't have my deck with me, so don't bother.  
  
Yami: *turns from red to purple with rage*  
  
Jounouchi: wow, what a spectrum of colors!!!!  
  
Anzu: calm down Yami!!! Let's get a table, shall we? *physically grabs him and sits him down in a chair* (mentally: now I can finally be alone with Yami!!!! I've done it I tell you!!!! Take that Isis!!!)  
  
Yami: uhh, are you okay Anzu?  
  
Anzu:*realizes that she's standing on the table with her fist in the air*  
  
Isis: *heh heh*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the counter with Kaiba...  
  
Honda: I'll order guys!!! It's on the HOUSE!!! *brings out a wad of bills*  
  
Kaiba: sorry Honda, but we don't accept Monopoly money here.  
  
Malik: *thinks twice about slapping Honda's head and unconsiously slaps him in the ass*  
  
Honda: o_0 aaaaahhhhhh!!!!! What the hell?!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:*turns to stare at Malik*  
  
Ryou: *runs out crying*  
  
Malik: Ryou!!!!! It meant nothing I swear!!!! *runs after him*  
  
Honda: *heh*, so about those Dolphins...  
  
Isis: Why, WHY me?...  
  
Kaiba: (mentally: I must do SOMETHING!!! Quick self..THINK!!!!) Uh... Free drinks on the house!!!!  
  
Yami: *ahem* I'll go first!!  
  
Kaiba: (mentally: I should've known this was a bad idea..)  
  
1.56 hrs later...  
  
Kaiba: *with frizzled hair* and here's the last one... a cappucino grande, non-fat, extra cream, light on the chocolate, in a mug....*struggles to hand it over the counter*  
  
Yami: *grins* Kaiba!!! You forgot the stir stick!!!! *shakes his finger at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: must...get...stick..*faints*  
  
Yami: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I have done it again!!!! Take that Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!! *waves flag in air*  
  
Jounouchi: where did he get that flag from?  
  
Mokuba: *runs in* That's it everyone!!! Café's closed for the night!!! Get OUT!!!!! *shoves everyone out with broom*  
  
Yami: I'll be back (terminator style) *grins and puts on shades*  
  
And so the day (or night in this case) ends at Kaiba's Café. What will happen tomorrow night? What madness will ensue? Will Ryou ever forgive Malik? And WHERE oh where has Yugi been this whole time? Find out next time on Kaiba's Café!!!!  
  
Yami: heh heh *grins*  
  
Yami-shadow: suggestions welcome ppl!!!!  
  
Kaiba: My Café is a success!!!! I'm rich!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: you're already rich..  
  
Kaiba: *uhh* well now I'm even richer!!!  
  
Yami: *no comment* well, see you tomorrow guys. I'm leaving.  
  
Yami-shadow: wait I'm coming!!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^ k. TAXI!!!!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: review ppl!!! And once again, suggestions are welcome.  
  
~~~the END,,,or is it only the beginning?..~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this fiction is insane!!!! Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had a major writer's block with this fic. In the end I just posted this chapter cuz I was like - aww, what the hell!!! It's not bad, just insane!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I take no responsibility for ANY of the following actions!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: (?)  
  
Ever been really, really bored? Ever experience that strange empty feeling of wasting your time? Well you've come to the right place!!!!  
  
It was 11 at night at Kaiba's Café. The most busy time of the night. If you were to walk in at that time, you would have no chance of finding a table anywhere, even though there are 3 floors. Music blared loudly from speakers on the sides of the walls, and there was a continuous drone of people talking.  
  
Yami was enjoying all the excitement. Anzu really hated all the noise but had just come there because of Yami. Isis had come for pretty much the same reason, and to beat Anzu at her own game. It was going to be one interesting night. One of them had to walk away with Yami.  
  
They had been there since 9 already. It had been Yami's idea to come and annoy Kaiba. Kaiba himself sat behind the counter pretending to read a magazine. Unfortunately for himself, he hadn't looked at the cover and seen that it was a Playgirl. Yami had been plotting the whole time and was waiting for just the right time to burn him. In the meanwhile, nobody else was really enjoying the time except Malik and Ryou who had a table for two on the other side of the room.  
  
Thus, it was 11 at night, and everyone was starting to get bored. Even Malik and Ryou had decided to come join their table. At the time, Yami's idea sounded good. But was it really such a good idea??...The idea was Truth or Dare. And the first person to ask was going to be Anzu, because they were going in alphabetical order. Everyone was gathered around a circular wooden table in the middle of the room.  
  
Yami: now, before we begin...*walks over to Kaiba* (mentally: let the burning begin!!!!! mwahahaha)  
  
Kaiba: *pretends not to notice Yami*  
  
Yami: that must be an interesting magazine Kaiba!!! You've been reading it the WHOLE time I've been here! What is it?  
  
Kaiba: for your information it's *face turns bright red as he sees the cover* (mentally: how am I going to get out of this?)  
  
Yami: PLAYGIRL!!! (so loud that heads turn). Kaiba!!!! Who would've guessed!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yami *lowers his voice* please keep quiet about this!!! I'll do anything!!!  
  
Yami: anything? *grins mischievously*  
  
Kaiba: Yes!! Just..(mentally: I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this...) don't tell anyone..  
  
Yami: ^_^ okay, then come play truth or dare! *drags Kaiba over*  
  
Kaiba: why, WHY ME!!  
  
Yami: okay, we're just playing basic truth or dare. We're going in alphabetical order.  
  
Honda: Yay!!! That means I'm first!!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Malik: *restraining himself*  
  
Anzu: ANYways, I'm going to ask Yami. Truth or Dare?  
  
Isis: (mentally: DIE bitch!!! DIE!!) *smiles outwardly*  
  
Honda: (mentally: wowwww, Isis has a beautiful smile!)  
  
Yami: Truth.  
  
Anzu: so WHO do you like better? ME *flutters eyes sickeningly*!!!! or Isis?  
  
Yami: I like you both the same.  
  
Anzu: _NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Isis: You have to choose between us Yami!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Yami finds himself in the middle of tug-of-war. Anzu is pulling him one way, and Isis is pulling him the other.  
  
Isis: he's mine!!!!  
  
Anzu: HE'S MINEEEE!!!!  
  
Yami: help me!!! They've gone insane!!!  
  
Honda: *stands up* No, he's MINE!!!!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Suddenly the table is hushed. Nobody moves as everyone stares at Honda.  
  
Kaiba: *laughs inwardly like an insane person*  
  
Yami: 0_0  
  
Anzu: Honda likes YAMI?????  
  
Honda: I had to say something to stop them!! *forced laugh*  
  
Yami: *sigh of relief*  
  
Jounouchi: *cough* okaaayy...so next it's your turn Honda.  
  
Honda: uhhh.I'll pass.  
  
Yami: you can't pass!!! It's against the RULES!!! *fire burns in eye*  
  
Kaiba: and we all know how much Yami loves to play by the rules  
  
Yami: *glare* shut up or I'll tell them  
  
Kaiba: *deadly silence*  
  
Isis: well, I guess it's my turn then *heh heh* Anzu, Truth or Dare?  
  
Anzu: dare.  
  
Isis: I dare you to pie Yami in the face, and then go home and stay there for the rest of the night.  
  
Yami: uhh.. I didn't agree to this!!!  
  
Isis: a dare is a dare!! *pie appears*  
  
Anzu: (mentally: no!! How can I do this to my precious Yami!! That bitch Isis...)  
  
Malik: (note to self: sister can BURN, proceed in future with caution)  
  
Anzu: sorry Yami!!! I don't want to do this.*cries*  
  
Suddenly, Anzu trips over her own feet with the pie in hand and the pie flys in the air in slow motion. Everyone is looking up at the pie as it flies through the air and lands on a head. A scream is heard suddenly and loudly.  
  
The end of chapter 2!!!!  
  
So, who really ended up getting pied?? What will the rest of the gang decide to dare each other? Is there any hope for Yugi in this story? And what's this about a Stainless Steel Chef? Be prepared for lots of caffeine next time on Kaiba's Café!!!!  
  
  
  
Yami-shadow: yay, another chapter done!!!  
  
Kaiba: my café is supposed to be sophisticated!! What kind of mad franchise have you turned it into?!!! And a Playgirl?  
  
Yami-shadow: It was Yami's idea. I only set the stage..  
  
Yami: mwahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: review everyone!!!! Suggestions are welcome as always. Tell me what YOU think should happen!!!! Ja ne, minna!! 


End file.
